Black Rose Murders
by Double O
Summary: This is one idea that was brewing in my head for quite some time. A murder mystery involving Utena characters.
1. Prologue

The Black Rose Murders  
A rather loosely based Utena Fanfic (And I use Loose in the Loosest sense of the word)  
  
Written By: Double O  
  
Utena is property of Chiho Saitou and B-Papas.   
Any characters that resemble theirs in this story is purely intentional  
All other characters that don't belong to the said two people are property  
of me.   
If there are any spelling errors, please be kind. I suck at spelling.   
  
Prologue: He who is known as the Black Rose  
  
Setting: A rather sparsely furnished apartment somewhere in America. There isn't much in the way of   
furniture, only a blue recliner and a sofa. There's a TV near the door, a small kitchenette  
near the back, also sparsely furnished, and a small hallway with a few doors at the end and  
sides of it. A few boxes are scattered throughout the area, each marked with numbers and writing  
saying where it's supposed to go.  
  
(The door to the outside opens, and in walks a red-haired girl and the pink-haired man. They appear  
to be talking about something, but near the end of the conversation. The red-haired girl is wearing   
a long green dress, apparently made of crushed velvet. She has a matching bow in her hair, which  
is currently braided into a ponytail. The man is wearing what appears to be a black priest  
shirt, minus the white collar, with a red trim and buttons, and a pair of white dress pants. He  
is also wearing a long black suitcoat.)  
  
Girl: Please, Dr. Nemuro, let me take your coat. It's late, and I don't want you to be burdened.  
  
Nemruo: Don't worry; I'm not staying long. I just want to thank you for the time we've spent   
together. Actually, (reaches into his coat) I have a gift for you. I hope you accept it!  
(Hands girl a thin box, white, with a red ribbon tying it shut.)  
  
Girl: Oh, don't mention... (Opens box, then drops it in shock. A single black rose falls from it)   
Oh... my... GOOOOOOD! It... CAN'T... BEEEEE!  
  
Nemuro: It is. I am the infamous (pulls out a sword from his coat, which has a black hilt and a  
pink rose emblazoned on the hilt) Black Rose! And you (points tip of sword at the girl's  
heart) Have been chosen as my next victim. Prepare yourself, or be destroyed.   
  
Girl: Please! Spare me, Nemuro. You have no reason to kill me! Why? WHY MEEEE?  
  
Nemuro: Because, you were the first woman to catch my eye after the last victim. Since you have  
not made yourself ready, I guess I have no choice but to revolutionize the world...   
STARTING WITH YOU!   
  
(Nemuro moves his sword back, then lunges forward, driving sword through the girl's chest,   
piercing her heart. The girl lets out a cry of pain before she passes out . Nemuro   
pulls out his blade from the girl's lifeless torso, and starts to sheath it when he hears a   
knock at the door. Nemuro finishes sheathing his sword, moves the girl's body onto the couch,  
then opens the door. He sees that there are about 25 police officers surrounding the house,   
with a rather attractive girl with dark purple hair and eyes standing a good meter in front   
of the door. She is wearing a black dress shirt, a red tie, and red dress pants. She also has   
a gun at her hip and a badge on her left breast pocket. Her hair is tied in a ponytail, and she  
has a rather stern look on her face. Nemuro turns around and sees that the red head is alive and  
poining a gun at Nemuro as well.)  
  
Purple-Haired Girl: Dr. Nemuro, you are under arrest. You have the right to...  
  
Nemuro: I know my rights, Detective Tokiko Chida. And I'll go quietly. One should always know   
when one is beaten.   
  
(Nemuro gave his blade to a random officer, then walked up to Tokiko, who promptly put him in   
handcuffs and threw him into her cruiser. The medics ran into the girls house, but only   
brought out a body bag with the girl's lifeless body inside. Some of the officers present were  
mystified that the famous "Black Rose" used a sword and not a gun, which is what they first   
suspected.)  
  
(A few days later, Nemuro has been officially charged with the murders of Sakura Shinobara,  
Nanami Takigawa, Kozue Fumihiko, Kanae Jumonji, Kiko Tatatsuki, and Keiko Sonodo. He is currently   
locked up inside a rather featureless cell. Nemuro is wearing the typical Orange prison garb,   
with the number 4313654 imprinted on the left breast, back, and arms. A guard opens his cell,   
and in walks his lawyer. His lawyer has rather tan skin, long light blue hair, nearly white,   
and is wearing all white. Nemuro looks up, then away.)  
  
Lawyer: Well Nemuro, are you proud? Did you do what you set out to do? Did you bring about this  
"World Revolution" that you bragged about? Was killing those six women really worth it?  
  
Nemuro: I believe it has. However, I don't think that I needed to kill those six girls, when I  
look at it in retrospect. You know, when you're put into solitary confinement, you get  
a lot of free time to think. And that's what I've done: I've though about things.   
I have no wish to die. I wish to make a plea bargain. It will be rather strange, but  
I think that if I set it up right, almost anyone will agree.   
  
(The lawyer and Nemuro start talking, but it cannot be heard.)  
  
End of Prologue. 


	2. Chapter 1

The Black Rose Murders  
A rather loosely based Utena Fanfic (And I use Loose in the Loosest sense of the word)  
  
Written By: Double O  
  
Utena is property of Chiho Saitou and B-Papas.   
Any characters that resemble theirs in this story is purely intentional  
All other characters that don't belong to the said two people are property  
of me.   
If there are any spelling errors, please be kind. I suck at spelling.   
  
Chapter 1: The analysis of a murderer: The black rose rises  
  
Setting: A college classroom. There is a rather old desk at the front, a dry-erase board   
with some writing on it. There are four terraced levels, each with three long tables on them.   
sitting at the tables are a few students, ten to be exact. The desk is cluttered with newspapers,  
a computer, and other books and papers. Standing behind the desk is a man, apparently young, with   
shoulder length pink hair. He has blue eyes, is wearing a dark blue shirt with red trim and buttons  
and a pair of black dress pants. He has a marker in his hand, and is apparently speaking to the students.  
  
(The students are writing at a furious pace. One student, a pink-haired girl, shoots her hand up.)  
  
Professor: Yes, Miss Tenjou?  
  
Utena: Prof. Mikage, when will the test for this chapter be?  
  
Mikage: Good question. The test will be in three weeks, and will cover famous serial killers, primarily  
Dahmer and Bundy. Make sure you study your notes. (He checks his watch) That will be all for today.  
Tomorrow we start on my personal favorite killer: The infamous Professor Nemuro and the Black   
Rose murders. Prepare for some massive notes!  
  
(The students pack up their bags and leave the room. Mikage sits down and starts leafing through his papers.  
two people enter the room after fifteen minutes: a young boy, wearing a red shirt and black pants, with tan  
skin and light aqua hair. The second is another student, taller than Mikage himself, with brown hair, wearing  
a black long sleeved shirt and navy blue pants. He has a rather pale complection.)  
  
Mikage:(to the pale one) Hello Owen. Here are the papers and quizez I need graded. I'll need them by next Thursday.  
  
Owen: Okay, professor. Here are the papers from last Friday. (Hands the graded papers and takes the new ones)  
  
Mikage: Thanks, Owen. (Owen leaves) Well, ready to go, Mamiya?  
  
Mamiya: Yes, Souji. How was class today?  
  
Mikage: (Gets up and puts on his black suitcoat) It was fine. We're about to get to the black rose again.   
  
Mamiya: (Follows Mikage) So the students are going to get rather busy?  
  
Mikage: Yeah. C'mon, I haven't got long. Don't forget, I still have that curfew. I don't want to get sent to  
jail, Mamiya.   
  
(Both Mikage and Mamiya exit the university, walk to the parking lot, quickly get to a black car, get in,   
and drive off. After twenty minutes, they reach a rather nice house in a development. Mikage and Mamiya enter  
the house.)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(The next day. Mikage wakes up, showers, puts on a t-shirt and sweats, and goes into his living room. There is  
only a TV in this room, leaving room for Mikage to practice his fencing. He grabs his blade, turns on his TV, and   
is about to start when he hears something off the TV.)  
  
C-Ko: Extra! Extra! Extra! This is a special report! The body of Wakaba Shinobara has been discovered in her dorm room!  
She was apparently killed by a stab to the heart, and the only clue that can be found is a black rose! Could this   
be the work of the Black Rose Killer? Has the infamous Professor Nemuro reappeared? Stay tuned to News at 6 with   
A-Ko and B-Ko for the latest. This is field reporter C-ko, Channel 3 news.  
  
Mikage: MAMIYA!!!!  
  
(End of Chapter 1) 


End file.
